seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 29
Faust, Fantasia, and Alexander crowded around the unconscious Blitz. "So what should we do with him?" Alexander asked. Both Faust and Fantasia respond with a shrug. "Eh. His friends will find him." Fantasia rubbed her chin. "I wonder what else he has on him." "My brothers clothes." Alexander stripped Blitz to his underwear. "He can keep those." "Good idea." Fantasia nodded. "It's bad enough I have to see this weenie, I don't wanna see another." She turned away and stopped. "Faust. I think we should go find our captain." "Sorry Fantasia. But I'm on another quest. You want to join me?" She turned around and nodded. "I'm tired of being alone." "Good." Faust turned to Alexander. "Feel free to come with. I'm sure you'll be needed." Alexander nodded. "I still need to tell you, that I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just being stupid. I let my anger cloud my judgement. I'll ne-" "It's alright Alex." Faust smiled. "But what we need to worry about is getting your kingdom back... But first.. I need medicine!" "But first!!" Fantasia yelled. She ran over to Blitz and stomped on his chest again. "You better stay unconscious you piece of shit!!" Alexander turned to Faust. "I think that snowball is surviving." - Kent wobbled, barely able to stand. Sinbad picked him up. "Come on Gear Lord, I got you." "Sin, I can walk." "Sin?" "Yeah. I felt like you needed a nickname." "Nah, I prefer Sinbad. Not only is it a double negative, but it sounds badass!" Sinbad cheered. "So.. Where to?" "To my friends." "I don't know your friends... Well I know Dark Prince." "Jericho." "And then there's Faust and Ashlynn." Sinbad stopped and Liana bumped into him. "I think that since they're pirates now they should have a nickname too... Hmm... The Witch Doctor and the.... Scarlet Witch?" Liana looked up to Sinbad. "Are you a witch enthusiast?" "Maybe. But hey, I'm calling Faust the Witch Doctor. I'll come up with something for Ashlynn later. What do you think Kent?" Sinbad looked down to Kent, who was snoring. "Look Liana! The little man went to sleep!" Liana exhaled. "Well, he fought hard. I doubt he has the stamina to keep awake after a battle like that. He deserves his rest. Let's take him to his friends." "Liana... You have a heart!" "..... Dammit Sinbad...." She groaned. "What? I didn't do anything this time." Sinbad stopped as liquid fell through his hands. "Huh?" He looked at his blood stained hands then back at Kent. "Oh no.." - Ashlynn slowly opened her eyes. Rhea was sitting over her, stroking her hair. Rhea looked down and smiled. "Good morning!" "Ugh... What happened?" "You crashed from exhaustion." She looked up to Jericho. "And he showed up while you were unconscious as well." "Hey Jericho. How're you?" Jericho removed his hood. "I'm great. But I'm kinda worried about Kent. His presence is pretty weak.. Not even close to being its usual self." "What does that mean?" Jericho exhaled. "He's dying." Rhea exhaled. "Can't he go anywhere without dying?" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters